The present invention relates to an image projection system and a method of controlling a projected pointer.
Multimedia presentation systems utilizing personal computers as the main control means are presently being developed and commercialized. As one example of such systems, a liquid crystal projector is controlled by a personal computer and the image from the personal computer is projected onto a screen using the liquid crystal projector.
Since the same image as shown on the computer display is displayed as an enlarged image using the liquid crystal projector, this image projection system is highly suitable for conducting presentations before large audiences.
In the case of the above mentioned image projection system, a mouse connected to the computer is operated for controlling the position of a pointer such as a cursor projected on the screen. However, during the course of the presentation, the presenter who is standing off the computer cannot easily change the position of the cursor. The presenter has to interrupt the presentation and walk to the computer and mouse in order to change the cursor position. This is inconvenient.
Furthermore, a keyboard connected to the computer must be operated in order to perform functions regarding the liquid crystal projector display such as, page controlling, and this is also very inconvenient.
One conventional approach to solve these problems is to provide a computer operator in addition to the presenter. However, this type of system operation is costly, and a smooth presentation cannot be conducted without close coordination between the presenter and computer operator.